Jealousy
by WinxClub63
Summary: It's Stephanie's third summer vacation in LazyTown with her uncle, but this time she will also going to spend it with her 17-years-old cousin, Maddie. This time, the 10-years-old girl hoped she could finally tell Sportacus how she feels about him, but instead she discovered he was already taken. (Rate: T - M)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: YES! ANOTHER ONE! I CAN'T STOP IT! I LOVE WRITING LAZYTOWN FANFICS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was June 4th, and a bunch of kids – Ziggy, Trixie, Pixel and Stingy, stood in front of the entrance of the LazyTown, waiting for something.

"Ooh, when is she going to come? Did the mayor said what time?" Ziggy, the youngest of the kids, with blue eyes and blond hair, asked the rest.

"No, he just said that Maddie went to the train station two hours ago," Pixel said.

"Oh... I just really can't wait to see Stephanie again!" Ziggy cried.

Suddenly, they heard a very loud noise. A small, red car entered the town. It went towards the mayor's garage, and parked in there.

Stephanie, who was in the back seat of the car, looked out the rear window of the car. The kids were coming towards the car to greet her.

"Why, it looks like your friends are here already! How about you'll go and I'll take your luggage?" Maddie suggested and Stephanie nodded and jumped out of the car. Maddie laughed and shook her head, then went to take Stephanie's luggage from the trunk.

"Stephanie!" the kids cheered.

"Hey, guys!" she went to hug them.

"Oh, Pinky, we waited the whole year just to see you!" Trixie said.

While they were all hugging, Sportacus was making his way to the town in his airship. He had been away in the past week, but now he was coming back.

"Oh wow! I can't believe it has been a year since Stephanie visited here last time! I can't wait to see her!" he told himself as he entered the town.

"Hey look, it's Sportacus's airship!" Ziggy called.

The kids looked up to the sky, and Stephanie smiled. She waited just for him.

The airship stopped not so far away from them, and Sportacus went down the ladder.

"Sportacus!" they greeted him.

"Hey kids! Welcome back Stephanie, it's great to see you again!" he told her.

Suddenly, a red, white and brown blur ran towards him, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Maddie!?" Sportacus was surprised as the 17 years old girl wrapped her legs around his waist.

"The one and only!" she laughed and kissed him.

Stephanie's mouth opened wide as she saw that.

Maddie jumped to the ground when Trixie said, "Oh, for god's sake, get a room already! Do you really have to do these things in front of us?"

"Wait... You two are a couple?" Stephanie asked confused.

"Yes, I thought you knew," Maddie told her.

Inside of her, Stephanie's temperature was heating. She was really mad. Not because she was the last one to know, but because she has a huge crush on Sportacus!

"No, I didn't... But at least now I know..." she tried her best to smile.

* * *

Since it was hot outside, the kids, Mandy and Sportacus went inside the mayor's house to enjoy the A/C and some fruits smoothie. Sportacus and Maddie sat next to the counter while the kids sat on the couch.

"Seriously, Maddie, your fruits smoothie is the best in the world!" Ziggy said.

"Thank you Ziggy! But I have to say, I learned it from the best," Maddie said and looked at Sportacus, who looked back at her.

"So tell me... How did you two ended up together?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Well, actually, it's thanks to the smoothie," Sportacus said.

"Yeah, it was October two years ago, two months after you left, and we were already kind of friends. One time I asked him if he could show me how he makes these ama-a-azing smoothies, so he invited me one day after school to the airship," Maddie told her.

"And I showed her step-by-step how to make it, but we ended up having a 'fruit-fight' all over the airship!" Sportacus laughed.

"Yup, and that's when we had-" Maddie couldn't finish her sentence.

"-Our first kiss!" Ziggy continue. Everybody looked at him.

"What? I love this story!" he said, making everyone laugh.

"Oh hey, how about we'll go play some soccer after we're done with the smoothies?" Stephanie suggested and the kids got excited.

"Hey, will come with us?" Sportacus asked his girlfriend.

"Ugh, no, I have some housework to do today. Well, this is what I get for staying here this summer," Maddie complained.

Stephanie didn't show it, but she was kind of happy that her cousin couldn't join them, so she can have Sportacus to herself a little.

"Oh, that's too bad!" Stephanie told her, "but I'm sure you'll join us later, right?"

"Sure, as soon as I'm done with my chores. Now go and play, I'll be fine!" Maddie laughed.

* * *

Stephanie and the kids played all the morning. Also, she was glad she could spend some time with Sportacus. All she had been thinking of in the past two years is him. Play with him, dance with him, being in his arms when he rescue her... She wished she could marry him someday, but nooo! Maddie had to get in the way!

Luckily, her uncle came to say hello and distracted her from her thoughts about Maddie.

"Hello, Stephanie!" he interrupted the game.

"Uncle Milford!" she left everything and rushed to hug him.

"My, it's good to see you again!" he hugged her back.

"You too, uncle!" she said and let go.

"Maddie called me earlier when you arrived, but I was too busy in the office! But it's almost 1:30PM, so we have enough time to catch up at lunch right not," Milford told his niece.

"Yes, that'd be great!" Stephanie said and was about to leave with him.

"Oh, yes, and also Ms. Busybody is joining us! Ah, speaking of which, Sportacus, would you join us as well?" Milford turned and asked the hero.

Stephanie was confused. Sportacus was never invited to lunch or breakfast. Why now- OH, MADDIE!

"Why, sure! I would love too!" he smiled and joined them.

* * *

At lunch, Stephanie hoped she could at least get a chance to sit next to Sportacus, but again, Maddie already caught that spot. But at least she got to sit in front of him, that's also something.

"So tell me, Stephanie, how is your father, Louise, is doing?" Bessie asked Stephanie, who sat next to her.

"Doing fine, I guess," the pink girl simply replied.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to thank Uncle Louise for my last birthday present!" Maddie said.

"I don't even remember what he sent you," Milford commented.

"Oh, this beautiful dress I saw when we last visited them, don't you remember?" Maddie looked at her father.

"Oh, yes, yes, now I do!" Milford nodded, but inside of him he felt sad remembering it.

Milford was a single father, after his wife died in her labor. He raised Madeline by himself, and was both her father and mother – but without the girly parts. Well, when she was little, it was easier, but once she needed to get bras, or deal with her first period, Bessie came to the rescue. Maddie would never define her as her "new mother", but she really finds her warm and loving as one. The two do have a lot of "mother-daughter" moments, like going on shopping together in the cities around LazyTown, or even on a "lazy day" (with how much it's possible in LazyTown) just sit around and chat, or bake. And lucky for Milford, Madeline was never a "tomboy", she was all girly and feminine from the start. So when they last visited his brother in the city, they all went to the mall and he memorized the look on Madeline's face when she saw that fancy dress. But it cost 300$! Even Bessie don't spend such an amount of money on clothes! Even though he was the mayor of LazyTown, he wasn't as rich as his brother in the city. Sure, they had TV, and Maddie had her own PC, smartphone and even the tablet she wanted for her last birthday, but when it came to money, Milford was a very calculated man.

"Oh, I still can't wait to wear it! I wish there was an event soon in town so I could," Maddie laughed.

"Well, actually, Bessie and I received today a letter from the president!" Milford announced. Sportacus, Maddie and Stephanie were shocked.

"He finally answered?!" Maddie asked.

"Yes! Therefore, Bessie and I started to plan a big party for him and his family at the town hall, since he's coming in two weeks from today!" Milford was excited.

"Wow, uncle, that's wonderful!" Stephanie smiled.

"Thank you Stephanie!" he said.

"Oh, plus, we have a big request from you, Madeline!" Bessie exclaimed and Maddie looked confused.

"We thought that you could sing for the president at the party!" Bessie told her.

"Really?! I would be really honored, thank you!" Maddie almost cried.

Stephanie now felt even more jealous. First she took Sportacus from her, and now she performs for the president of the country?! That just wasn't fair.

"So, Maddie, do you have any plans for this afternoon? Because I thought maybe we could catch this new French movie today," Bessie asked her.

"Oh, I really wish I could, but Sporty and I already have plans, remember?" Maddie told her, and Stephanie almost chocked on her food.

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Stephanie asked.

"We're organizing the gym hall for a special activity day for the kids tomorrow," Sportacus explained.

"And, um... Do you need some help?" Stephanie tried not to sound suspicious.

"Thanks, Steph, but it's a surprise for you all," Maddie smiled at her, and she hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stephanie spent the rest of the day with her friends and had a great time, but she was still sad that Sportacus couldn't come.

"You know, I wonder what Sportacus and Maddie are planning for us tomorrow," Ziggy said as he threw the Frisbee to Stingy.

"Well, I hope they just don't use anything that's _mine_ ," Stingy said and threw the Frisbee to Trixie.

"Oh, relax, Stingy! But let's bet that instead of getting the gym ready, they're just using it to make out!" Trixie laughed and threw the Frisbee to Pixel.

"Yeah, those two are inseparable ever since they started to date, and use every possibility to kiss or make out," Pixel added and threw the Frisbee to Stephanie, who didn't catch it this time.

"Stephanie? Are you ok? Why didn't you catch it?" Pixel asked.

"Oh, y-yes, I just... I just wasn't concentrating. Sorry..." Stephanie said.

"Ok, well, how about we will take a little break, then we'll find something else to play?" Pixel suggested and everybody nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sportacus and Maddie organized the gym hall with the activities for tomorrow. And Trixie was right, they were making out.

"Do you really think the kids will like it?" he asked.

"I'm sure they will! They love everything you do," she said and came to wrap her arms around his neck and the two started to kiss. "Much as I do, if you know what I mean..." she said between the kisses and he nodded.

"So how about when we will be done with _these_ activities, we could have some _activities on our own_?" he asked and continued to kiss her.

"This sounds good... But tonight we both need to go to sleep at 8:08PM if we want to get up early for these activities," Maddie said and separated from him and pointed out. "But, if tomorrow you will have enough energy after that, then we could have our activities," she laughed and put her hands on his shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Where have you been all my life?" he said and kissed her.

"Oh, relax, when you were 10-years-old I was just born," she laughed.

"And it's my fault that you came to LazyTown just 2 years ago..."

"Technically it is! You were the only active girl in town, but you did nothing about it..." he reminded her and she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you!" he said and kissed her again, "You're one of the main reasons why I decided to stay here and be this town's hero. When Stephanie left and you came, I... I just fell in love with you immediately. Your spirit, your voice when you sing, your laugh, and this attitude... I fell in love with all this at the moment I met you. And let's not forget that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he smiled at her, and he looked as her frown turned into a shy smile.

* * *

Maddie returned home right at 7:00PM, exactly on time for dinner and getting ready for bed so she could go to sleep at 8:08.

"So, you're little boyfriend isn't joining us for dinner as well?" Stephanie joked.

"No, we both need to go to sleep at 8:08 so we could get up early for the gym hall," Maddie said.

"Oh... And, can you tell me what you planned for tomorrow?" Stephanie asked.

"Nope. It's should be a surprise, remember?" Maddie winked at her.

The two joined their uncle at the dining table.

* * *

Exactly at 8:08, the two girls went to bed, both of them having nice dreams about their beloved Sportacus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guysss! Sorry, but I'm gonna be all week until next Sunday in Madrid, Spain. BUT I'm taking my fanfictions notebook with me, so I hope I will get to write some more chapters for my fanfics! Besos xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning the kids of LazyTown were lining up outside the gym hall, waiting for Sportacus and Maddie to open the doors. Basketballs, hoops and mattresses were organized in stations for the kids to play.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see what Sportacus had planned for us!" Stephanie told her friends.

"Yes, oh, I bet Madeline had prepared some really fun stuff," Stingy added.

"Madeline?! Since when do you get to call her by her full name?" Trixie asked.

"Since things are getting closer between me and her," Stingy said and fixed his tie.

"SINCE WHEN?!" Trixie yelled at him.

"Well, for example, she and I had a deep, interesting conversation just last week," Stingy told his friends.

"You mean, when she came back from the grocery store and you tried to talk to her, but you were just mumbling all the time and she thought you had some kind of fever?" Pixel asked and Stingy frowned.

Meanwhile, inside the gym hall, Sportacus and Maddie made sure that everything was set and ready for the kids.

"So, I think it's time for us to open the doors," Maddie said.

"Yeah, well, I still think that something's missing..." Sportacus said and looked around.

"What? What is it?" she asked as he approached closer and kissed her on the lips.

"There it is!" he smiled and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, now can we go?" she said as she walked towards the doors.

"Oh, wait, wait, wait!" he caught her by the shoulder.

"What?" she rolled her eyes again and he kissed her again.

"Ok, now I'm ready," he laughed again.

"You're an idiot, you know," she told him.

"I know. But I'm your idiot," he winked at her and they both opened the doors and the kids rushed in.

Stephanie immediately went to Sportacus's side, and Stingy went to see what station Maddie was instructing.

All the kids had fun playing so many kinds of games until it was lunch time. One time Stephanie even slipped on the floor and Sportacus caught her before she hit the floor. Needless to say that she didn't want him to let her go.

"Alright kids, we had a great time with you today, but unfortunately it's all over, and you guys need to go home for lunch!" Maddie said and all the kids made a sound of disappointment.

"Hey, don't worry, we can still play with you in the afternoon," Sportacus said, and the cheered them up a little.

All the kids were gone, even Stingy, but Stephanie was left behind. She wanted to be with Sportacus a little bit more. If only Maddie wasn't getting in the way...

"Hey, Stephanie, is everything ok, did you lose something?" Maddie asked as she and Sportacus started to pick up everything.

"Um, no… Just wondered if you guys needed any help cleaning up or something," Stephanie faked a smile.

"Oh, thanks, sweetie, but we got this. Now go back home for lunch and tell my dad that I'll be eating with Sportacus, ok?" Maddie told her.

"Oh, ok..." Stephanie nodded and left. Also, for the first time, she had the urge to kill someone.

"Is it just me, or that Stephanie is being weird?" Maddie asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know. Why?" he said.

"I don't know, but I'm sensing that something is wrong with her. I wonder if she's ok..." Maddie said.

"You're probably imagining things, if she had any trouble she would come to me. And if that will happen, trust me, I will tell you right away," Sportacus told her.

"Thanks. It's really important to me... She's my favorite cousin, you know..." Maddie smiled at him and the two left the gym to have lunch in his airship.

* * *

Later that day, after playing all the afternoon with the kids as they had promised, Sportacus and Maddie retired to bed. You know, the one in Sportacus's airship.

"So how about we will forget about dinner, and," she said when she took breath while they were kissing, "have the dessert right now, huh?"

"I say let's go for it!" he said and led her to his bed. She lied and he was on top of her, and they started to take the clothes off of each other.

"God, you're so beautiful and sexy I don't even know how I stop myself every day from not to tear off your clothes every time I see you!" he said as he was done and left her in her underwear.

"Tell me about it, everybody can see the way that you look at me! I mean they all raise an eyebrow every time," she slightly laughed.

He started to kiss her lips, then her neck, and then... Well, he went all the way down, until the real action started...

* * *

"So where is Maddie? I don't see or hear her anywhere," Bessie said.

"She's with Sportacus, where else?" Stephanie and switched the channel on the TV.

"Well, at least I'm glad it's summer now. When it was school year it was hard to keep them away like that, and whenever she stayed over at Sportacus, she was late in 15 minutes to school. So now at least that won't hurt her report card anymore," Milford said and joined Bessie with his cup of coffee next to the counter.

"Yeah, unless she will start the next school year pregnant," Stephanie said dryly, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Excuse me?" both Milford and Bessie spat their coffee.

"Well, I'm 11, not stupid. We all know what they are doing there right now," she said and went back to her show.

"Well, I... They are old enough to know what they're doing and I trust them. Now, let's _please_ not talk about this subject anymore," Milford said.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sportacus and Maddie were cuddling under the blanket, just enjoying the lovely moment.

"God, I wish I could sleep and wake up next to you every day," Maddie told him as he kissed her shoulder.

"Well, maybe someday you will," he told her. She turned her face to him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I promise you, you'll get the ring from me someday," he laughed and kissed her cheeks.

"Well, I'll remember it for the record," she laughed too.

"Ah, I can already see that: You, walking down the aisle in the LazyTown church in a beautiful white gown. Me, waiting for you in a nice suite, and crying because you look so amazing... Say, how about we will get married tomorrow? We can fix something," Sportacus told her and she burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! And I thought only girls think about this kind of things!" she laughed and he laughed too. They even actually laughed themselves to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: Looks like it's note a love triangle anymore, but a love square! Stephanie-Sportacus-Maddie-Stingy XD Tell me what you think about it in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: In case you didn't notice, the story is now rated M. After re-reading the last chapters I realized that would be a better rating for this story. But I want to thank to everyone who are reading this story! I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning Lola woke up in the airship, to the smell of fresh fruits and vegetables. She turned around and sat up, still half-asleep, the blanket is covering her, and noticed Sportacus making both of them breakfast.

"Hey, good morning!" he smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah, hey," she blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Struggle to wake up?" he asked as he brought her the breakfast on a tray to bed.

"Well, we did some crazy stuff last night..." Maddie laughed and leaned to kiss him.

"Now come on, eat your breakfast before anything else happens," Sportacus drew back and laughed. Maddie laughed too and started to eat, when Sportacus's crystal started to flash.

"Someone's in trouble!" he said and went to the door of the airship.

"That early?" Maddie raised her brow skeptically.

"It's Stephanie!" he said as he looked through his telescope and Maddie chocked on her food.

"What?!" Maddie asked, but Sportacus already jumped down to save her.

Stephanie was walking on a wall around the town, when she suddenly lost her balance. She was ready to hit the ground, but eventually she didn't hit it.

"Sportacus!" she exclaimed as she looked up at her superhero-crush.

"Stephanie, are you ok?" he asked her as he put her down.

"Y-Yes, absolutely perfect!" she mumbled.

"Great, so if you don't need anything else, I..." Sportacus was about to leave back to the airship.

"Wait!" Stephanie called him and he turned around.

"Maybe... Maybe do you want to play tennis with me?" she asked and blushed.

"Sure!" he told her and she smiled, "But later, Maddie is still in airship and we were having breakfast, but we will come later, ok?" he said and left.

"Ok..." Stephanie groaned after he left.

* * *

"So, have you thought what songs are you going to perform for the president in two weeks?" Sportacus asked Maddie as he sat next to her to eat his breakfast.

"NO!" she screamed as she realized the big event is in less than two weeks.

"Relax, you have time!" Sportacus tried not to laugh at her stress.

"No, I don't! I have to pick 5 songs, practice them, then see if they are all good or if I want to change any of them, and if so, practice on the new songs I chose," she told him breathless.

"Ok, then how about you will start today? I can help you if you want," he suggested and leaned closer.

"Yeah, that sounds good," she admitted.

"Great," he kissed her forehead, "Now go get dressed, I promised Stephanie we will come back down to play tennis with her."

"Ohh, tennis! It has been a while since I played," she said as she grabbed her clothes from the floor.

"Well, that's because you already make all the noises of the game in bed, so you don't need to play," Sportacus teased her.

She wanted to frown, but eventually gave up, "Oh, forget it, it was a good joke."

* * *

"Hey, Steph!" Maddie called her cousin.

"Oh, hi..." Stephanie pretended to be happy to see her.

"So, are you ready to play, Stephanie?" Sportacus asked and pulled out his racket.

"Sure!" she said and they walked to tennis court.

"Guys, remember, I play against the winner, ok?" Maddie told them and they nodded.

As the game was going, the winner ended up to be Stephanie. It surprised them all, but they went with it. But the truth is, that Stephanie did anything she could so Sportacus won't play against Maddie.

So now Stephanie played against Maddie, and she won again. Why? Simply to prove Sportacus she was better than Maddie.

"Wow! Good game, Stephanie! I had no idea you were such a good tennis player!" Maddie told her.

"Well, now you know," Stephanie said.

"Hi guys!" Pixel greeted the gang.

"Good morning Pixel," Maddie greeted him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We were just playing tennis," Stephanie said.

"Oh, cool! Can I join?" he asked.

"Sure! Sportacus and I were about to go anyway, we have something very important to do, but you two have fun!" Maddie told him as she and Sportacus left for the mayor's house.

"Ugh, what do you think they're gonna do there?" Stephanie asked Pixel.

"Uh, I don't know... Maybe reading?" he suggested.

"No! Probably doing something 'romantic', blah!" Stephanie said in disgust as she looked at the direction of her uncle's house while Pixel looked at her confused.

"Well, are we going to play tennis or not?" Pixel snapped her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Pixel, of course," she apologized and they started to play.

* * *

At the Meanswells house, Maddie and Sportacus looked through her big CD collection – from A-Z, by genres and by languages, but every song that Sportacus has suggested to her wasn't good enough for her.

"Come on, Maddie! There has to be one song that you liked!" Sportacus told her.

"But there wasn't! See, after all these years my uncle has been sending him a letter, he finally comes to LazyTown, so I need to find the perfect songs so it will be the perfect visit!" she sank onto her bed.

"Look, I'm sure that whatever you sing will be perfect because your voice is just fantastic," he came next to her bed.

"Thanks… But you're not helping! I need to find 5 perfect songs that are also appropriate! It's still the president of the country," she told him and sat up on the bed.

"Ok, so I guess we're going to go through your CDs again, right?" he said and she nodded, and he brought all of her CDs on her bed so they would go over them again.

* * *

It was around three hours (!) later when they finally got Maddie's top 5.

"Madeline! Oh Madeline!" her father called her as he arrived home.

"In my room!" she called back.

"Hello, Made- Oh, hello there Sportacus! Didn't know you were here," Milford said surprised.

"That's ok, mayor, I was just helping Maddie to choose songs for the president's visit," he told him.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Milford said.

"Yeah, well, it took a little while, but she finally chose them," Sportacus told him.

"Ah, that's just great! This is just wonderful to have you as my daughter's boyfriend, Sportacus. You two are just made for each other," Milford said as Maddie and Sportacus held hands and looked at each other and blushed.

"Speaking of made for each other, dad, have you find the ring for Bessie?" Maddie asked.

"A ring for Bessie? Wait, are you going to propose to her?" Sportacus smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I thought that I told you! My dad is finally going to propose Bessie on 4th of July," Maddie told him.

"Well, it's about time! Congratulations, mayor!" Sportacus said.

"Why thank you Sportacus! But no, I haven't picked the ring yet, so I thought maybe you'll come with me and help me chose. I mean, you're a woman, and you know Bessie's taste very well," Milford told his daughter.

"Sure, I'd love to help you! How about we'll go tomorrow morning?" Maddie suggested.

"That would be great, we can go right after breakfast. Oh, well, I won't keep on interrupting you two, just keep do whatever you do," Milford said and closed the door.

"Hey, while you'll be in the jewelry shop tomorrow," Sportacus whispered, "how about you'll look for a ring you want me to propose you too?" he told her.

Maddie rolled her eyes, but then looked at him and said "Fine!" and they both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day Maddie and her father went to LazyTown's jewelry store. The whole store was covered with "30% OFF!" signs, especially for the 4th of July celebrations that are coming up in a month.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Meanswell! What can we do for you today?" the salesman asked.

"Oh, I'm looking for an engagement ring... And my daughter is here to help me choose," Milford told him.

"Ah, Maddie, of course! Well, may I suggest you the 4th of July collection? All the diamonds are white, blue and red," the salesman said and they both went after him. The salesman, Jack, showed them all the jewelry of the collection. That's when Maddie noticed the ideal ring for Bessie.

"Uncle, look, this is the ring for Bessie!" she told and pointed at the silver ring, with a blue diamond in the middle and two red smaller diamonds on each side.

"Oh, you're right! That's it! That's the ring! These are Bessie's two favorite colors!" he exclaimed when he notice a beautiful necklace with blue and light blue diamonds that would match perfectly with Maddie's dress for the president's visit.

"Um, Madeline, how about you will wait for me outside while I pay?" he asked her.

"Uh, sure, dad," she said and went out of the shop while Milford payed for the ring and the necklace, and he even got another discount of 20% for being the mayor.

* * *

"I think my dad switched the ring I helped him choose," Maddie said as she sat on the bench, while watch her boyfriend doing some push-ups.

"What makes you think that?" Sportacus asked.

"He suspiciously asked to wait for him outside while he paid. So I'm pretty sure he actually found another ring for Bessie but didn't want to offend me," she said.

"Well, even if he did, he probably just thought that the other was prettier. This ring is coming from him to her, not from you to her," Sportacus sat next to her.

"You're right," she sighed, "but he still could've tell me he likes another ring."

"What was your ring looked like anyways?" he asked.

"Well, it was silver, with a big blue diamond in the middle and two small red ones on each side," she told him.

"Bessie's favorite colors... It sounds perfect for her, I wonder why he would change it," Sportacus wondered. At this time, Ziggy and Stephanie passed by them.

"Ziggy, shh! Duck down!" Stephanie told him as she tried to listen to her cousin's conversation.

"I know, me too. It was such a beautiful ring, a ring that no woman could resist. Especially the blue diamond in the middle, ugh..." she cried and Sportacus wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, you know what? If he didn't get Bessie the ring, then I will get it for you," he suggested and she laughed.

"What? He wants to propose to her?!" Stephanie whispered in horror.

"Oh, really? You mean that Maddie and Sportacus will get married? Oh, boy, that's so great!" Ziggy whispered back.

"Would you stop that?" Maddie laughed at Sportacus.

"Look, we're dating for almost 3 years... So this might be an appropriate gift for our 3rd anniversary, or your birthday..." he said.

"...Or my graduation day. Because to remind you, I'm still going to high school in September," she laughed.

"I know, I know," he laughed too, "but I can't wait for the day I propose to you."

"You know, you keep talking about so much, it won't be a surprise anymore, and it will lose the point," Maddie chuckled and he laughed with her and they kissed.

"Ugh, get a room!" Stephanie whispered again.

* * *

"Hey, Uncle Milford, what's in the bag?" Stephanie asked him when she saw the bag from the jewelry store.

"Oh, um, this is an engagement ring for Bessie," he said.

"You're going to propose to her? It's about time! Congratulations, Uncle!" Stephanie smiled at her uncle.

"Why thank you very much, Stephanie."

"But what's in the big box?" she asked again.

"The big box? Oh, oh, this is, uh, a surprise! Yes, a surprise!" he tried to lie.

"Ok..." she said and let it go.

Maddie came back a couple of minutes later, after spending the day with Sportacus.

"Hey, dad! Hi, Steph," she greeted them.

"Hi, Maddie," Stephanie mumbled to herself. She hated the fact that she could spend the whole day with Sportacus, as much as she wants.

"Tomorrow I'm going to the theatre hall to rehearse, is that ok?" Maddie asked.

"Why, sure! You can have it all to yourself tomorrow," her dad told her.

At this exact moment, Stephanie came with meanest plan she ever thought of to ruin Maddie's special performance.

* * *

 **Author's note: Dun-dun-dun! Next chapter - THE PRESIDENT IS COMING! Maddie is performing, Sportacus is all lovey-dovey again, and Stephanie tries to ruin everything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: After re-reading Chapter 6, I realized it was, well... let's say "too much", so I just re-wrote the whole fire part, and it ends completely different! I hope you will still like it, though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The big day was coming – THE PRESIDENT IS COMING TO TOWN!

Everyone were getting dressed for the visit, and Maddie, along with her dress which already put on the dresser chair the night before, found a mysterious box on her dresser.

"Huh, what's that?" she asked herself, still half-asleep. She opened the box and found a beautiful necklace with diamonds, colored in different shades of blue, and it matched her dress perfectly. Then it hit her – that's what her dad was doing the jewelry store! She quickly got dressed, did her make-up and then put on the necklace. She felt like princess! Well, almost. She still needed a tiara, she laughed. Then she came out of the room to meet her father and her little cousin.

"So, daddy – what do you think?" she swirled with her dress.

"Oh, my! You look so beautiful! Especially your necklace," he said and she laughed.

"Thank you, daddy, I love it," she told him and hugged him and he hugged her back. Stephanie had to admit as well, she looked beautiful. She would even tell her that out loud if she wasn't going to get more compliments from Sportacus later.

The mayor, Bessie, Maddie and Stephanie were the last ones to arrive to the party at the town hall. Sportacus was already there, and his jaw reached the floor once he saw his girlfriend look so beautiful in that dress. Not that she didn't look beautiful in her everyday look, but she never really got to wear things like that, so she just looked... stunning. Suddenly, he felt familiar tingles. They were the same nice tingles he felt when they first met.

* * *

 _Flashback_

It was two days after Stephanie left the town, and one week before school starts again. The kids were really bummed, but with Sportacus still being around, he managed to get them up and move.

It was then when a taxi cab stopped right at the entrance of the town, and a girl with pink shorts and bright yellow sweater. The driver gave her the suitcases and went on his way. Sportacus fell in love immediately, unlike her. He didn't realize he was staring at her until she came up to him. "Excuse me?" she said, "May I help you?" she asked and tilted her head.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare..." he apologized.

"Apology accepted. Anything else?" she asked.

"Uh, no, no. Um, I'm Sportacus, I'm LazyTown's slightly-above-average hero. Maybe do you need help with you bags?" he suggested.

"Uh, sure, I would like that," she said and she took her backpack and guitar while he helped her with her two other bags.

"Here, it's not that far," she said when he realized they were going to the mayor's house. He was about to ask her if she was another niece of the mayor, when she knocked on the door and Milford opened it.

"Ah, Maddie! You're back!" he exclaimed and the two hugged.

"Ah, Sportacus, I see that you already met my daughter, Maddie," he told the hero. Sportacus looked at her carefully.

"You're his daughter?" he asked and she nodded.

"Then yes, I helped your daughter with the bags," he said and put her bags down.

"Please, call me Maddie. By the way, thanks," she smiled at him and took her bags to her room.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Hi..." she shyly said when she came in front of him, snapping him back to reality.

"Hi... Wow, you look just... Amazing!" he told her and she swirled again.

"Thank you!" she said and they leaned forward to kiss, when the music started and the president came in with his wife and two little kids. Everyone applauded as the president waved to them.

"Oh, Mr. President, it's so good to have you here!" Milford greeted him.

"It's good to be here, Mr. Meanswell!" the president said. The president introduced him his family, then Milford wanted to introduce his.

"It's nice to meet you all! I would like to introduce you as well my daughter Maddie, my... *gulp* girlfriend Ms. Bessie Busybody, my little niece Stephanie- Stephanie? Where is she?" Milford asked the girls.

"That's odd. She was here a second ago," Bessie said.

"Well, she probably went to the bathroom or something," Maddie said and they nodded.

What they didn't know was that Stephanie was messing with the cables of the equipment for Maddie's performance.

"Well, then, and this is Sportacus, LazyTown's local hero!" Milford proudly introduced him.

"Oh, the one and only Sportacus! I heard a lot about you!" the president shook his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. President!" Sportacus smiled.

"Just for the record, he's also my boyfriend," Maddie added playfully.

"Why do you always mention it?" Sportacus whispered to her.

"Because I like to brag about you," she whispered back and smiled and he smiled back, a little bit embarrassed.

"Here I am, uncle!" Stephanie pretended to come from somewhere else.

"Oh, Stephanie! There you are! Please, meet the president of our country," Milford introduced her the president.

"It's very nice to meet you!" Stephanie smiled bright.

"It's nice to meet you too! Why, LazyTown is full with all the colors of the rainbow, isn't it?" the president laughed.

After some more chatting and a couple of snacks, it was time for Maddie's performance. She went on the stage, and when she touched the microphone she felt a small electric shock. She laughed it off and thanked the president for coming, and right when she went to play the music, there was a big sound of explosion coming from the equipment and Maddie saw smoke coming from one of the speakers' cable. At first there was a little spark, but soon enough the equipment started to set on fire!

Scared Maddie didn't know what to do. Even Stephanie was surprised these were the results, but she didn't scare much. People started to freak out and leave the hall, and Sportacus hurried to save his girlfriend right away. He picked her up when the fire-fighters came and started to put down the fire.

"Oh, thank you, Sportacus! I was so scared..." she faintly said when he put her down.

"It's ok, my love... I was scared too..." he hugged her tight.

"Oh, Mr. President! I'm so sorry! The sound equipment never made trouble! I really don't know what happened..." the mayor apologized to the president and his family.

"Look, Mr. Meanswell, it's completely understandable. I guess we can just reschedule this visit for another time. And I think we will go now back to the hotel…" the president said and left with his family to the LazyTown hotel. Now Stephanie realized that she didn't thought of that through. On one hand, she ruined Maddie's performance, which made her happy, but on the other hand, she ruined her uncle's dream of the president visiting the town.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent inside the mayor's house. Even Sportacus didn't feel like going outside and play. The bummed (and still a little scared) Milford, Bessie and Stephanie sat next to the kitchen island, while Sportacus sat on the couch with his legs up on the ottoman, and Maddie is lying on him, being hugged by him. They were all quiet until the policemen knocked on the door.

"Come in..." Milford sighed and they entered.

"Hello, everyone," the first officer said.

"So, did you found out what made the explosion?" Maddie asked from her place on the couch.

"Yes. We are still trying to find out who it was, but someone was messing around with the cables of the sound equipment that made the explosion. We will continue investigate, so until then, nobody is permitted to go to the town hall. That includes you, Mr. Mayor," the other officer said and the two men left.

"Well, dad, at least you got a few days off," Maddie said.

"Yeah... Oh, hey! How about we will go camping for the week, then? Just us! Sportacus, you can come too," Milford said.

"Oh, yeah! That sounds great! I can bring my guitar and we can sing songs around the fire," Maddie sat up.

"Also, it could be the perfect romantic scenario," Sportacus kissed Maddie on her cheek, "am I right, Mr. Mayor?" he turned to him and slightly laughed. Stephanie almost wanted to throw up...

"Oh, actually, I think I'll pass," Bessie said, "all the fire, and nature, and sleeping on the ground... It's just not for me," she said.

"Oh, well... Stephanie, you're in, right?" Milford asked his niece.

"Of course, uncle! I'm looking forward to it," Stephanie said.

"So it's set then – we're going on a camp!" Sportacus announced.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please note that this chapter's storyline is following the end of chapter 6 - which I RE-WROTE! Yes, I re-wrote the last chapter because it seemed to crazy and dark for me. But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

So the next day our little group decided to go on a camp, in the outskirts of the town, after the woods, nearby the lake. Sportacus was already done packing his things, so he went to check on the Meanswells if they were ready. He went and knocked on their door and the mayor opened it.

"Oh, hello, Sportacus! Come in! The girls are still getting their things ready," Milford told him as he entered, but they didn't have to wait long for Maddie to come out of her room with her backpack and her guitar in its case, both hanging on her back.

"Well, I'm ready! Oh, hi, sweetie!" she greeted him with a kiss, right in front of her dad.

"Ahm... I really hope to see less things like this in our camp for the next three days," he said.

"Sorry, daddy," Maddie apologized and the couple giggled.

"Ok, ready to go," Stephanie said coming from her room.

"Great, now we're all here, let's go, then!" Sportacus said and the group left the house.

* * *

Arriving to the place by the lake, the men started building up the tents. Well, Sportacus started... Then went to help Milford, of course. The girls sat near the lake, looking at its beauty.

"Say... How serious is your relationship with Sportacus?" Stephanie asked and tried to sound innocent.

"Uh, pretty serious, considering the fact that we're dating for almost 3 years," Maddie slightly laughed.

"Oh, I know that, I mean like, do you ever think about _marrying_ him?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess I do... But of course not until I'm done with high school. Although he does think about it, _a lot_ ," Maddie told her. With this, Stephanie's eyes were open wide in horror. Sportacus wants to marry _her_? But why- wha- ho-? No! She can't let that happen! She'll have to find a new way to stop them.

"Say, how about we'll check out the lake?" Maddie changed the subject.

"Oh, I-" Stephanie could barely finish when Maddie was already in her bikini, standing above her.

"C'mon, it will be fun!" Maddie called her as she ran into the water.

Both Sportacus and Milford looked at the lake when they heard the splash in the water, but they both had very different reactions – while Sportacus had a delirious smile on his face, Milford was looking at him and he was mad (as much as this man can be). Coughing at Sportacus, the two finished setting up the tents, and Sportacus quickly changed his clothes and joined his girlfriend in the water. Stephanie just became more jealous, and went inside the tent to read her book.

"Steph, where are you going? Won't you join us?" Maddie asked from the water.

"Um, no thanks, maybe later," she said and excused herself and went into the tent.

Milford, on the other hand, sat outside the tent and watched his daughter fooling around with Sportacus. And for once, he smiled at this. It has been years since he had seen her purely smiling like that and having fun. Well, it's not easy when you're being teased and bullied all the time for not having a mother or being the mayor's daughter, and always having to fake your happiness. He's glad it's over. He's glad she met Sportacus.

* * *

Later that evening, the four cuddled around the fire and had some (sugar-free) marshmallows. Maddie told them some spooky stories she heard while she was still in her music camp, and eventually it lead to Sportacus telling about one of their early meetings, before they were a couple:

* * *

 _It was just one week before school starts again. Sportacus and the kids decided to have a picnic to celebrate the last week of the summer vacation, just by the lake. They had all sorts of sportscandy and plenty of water bottles, and brought some games to play. It all seemed just fine, when they saw something passing them by like a tornado, then making its way back to them. It was Maddie on her roller-skates._

" _Hey, guys, what's up?" she asked as she stopped in front of their picnic._

" _Oh, hi Maddie! I didn't know you were riding roller skates," Sportacus exclaimed._

" _Well, you're new here, so you're not supposed to know much about me," she teased him and raised an eyebrow at him._

" _Anyway, Maddie, we were having a picnic! Would you like to join us?" Ziggy asked._

" _Thanks, but today I'm just patrolling on my rollers, but maybe another time. See ya!" Maddie said and left._

* * *

"Wow, I was so bitchy back then," Lola said, looking at her boyfriend.

"And what are you now?" he teased her.

"Hey! I'm not that worse now, if there was a competition about this between me and Bessie, she would win! Well, she would always win that, so not a very good example... No offence, dad. Please don't tell her," Maddie begged her father.

"Oh, trust me, I won't," he calmed her.

Stephanie quietly sighed and rolled her eyes. Another story about LazyTown's power-couple. The mayor's daughter and the local superhero. Such a fairytale. But she wanted it to be her in the story! Why her cousin had to have it all? But she was glad to know that at least at the beginning she didn't like him so much.

"Wow, did that really happen? And I thought you were oh so perfect from the beginning," Stephanie said in the most innocent tone she could.

"Nah, I actually kinda resented him for the first couple of weeks, but once I got used to him being around all the time, it all went smooth from there," Maddie said and gave her boyfriend an adoring look. She truly loved him.

"Well, I think it's getting late, we should go into the tents and get a good night sleep," Sportacus said and they all agreed.

* * *

The next morning, Sportacus and Maddie woke up in their tent, after sleeping all night hugging each other. So they really needed to stretch their arms.

"You'll never gonna believe what I dreamt this night," Maddie told him as she stretched and let out a yawn.

"What was it about?" he asked

"It's the strangest dream I've ever had. I was in labor, and the babies were just popping out of me," she started to tell him.

"What?" he laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah, but they were no babies, they were like mini-you, with the uniform and the moustache and there were like six of them running all over the room!" she looked at him a little terrified.

"So I guess we won't have kids anytime soon," he sarcastically said.

"Oh, come on! Now go, I want to change my clothes," she ordered him and so he left. He saw that Milford was starting to make breakfast and offered him to help. In the middle of all this, all of a sudden, Sportacus started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Sportacus?" Milford asked.

"Nothing. It's just a dream that Maddie told me she had last night," he laughed.

"Well, what was it about? Can you tell me?" Milford asked.

"Something about her giving birth to six mini-me's – wearing my uniform and everything – and they were just running all over the place," Sportacus told him as he continued laughing. Milford was thinking about it, then looked again at Sportacus.

"Say, Sportacus..." he turned to him, "have you ever thought about... ever marrying my daughter?" he asked the hero.

"Well, um... To be honest, Mr. Meanswell... Yes, I have. Multiple times. And in fact I wanted to ask for your permission to ask for Maddie's hand this summer," Sportacus said, and quickly added, "just to ask her to marry me, of course, but we will get married only after she graduates."

Milford looked at him deep in the eyes. He knew how much Sportacus and his daughter loved each other, and he had no doubt that Maddie would say yes.

"You have my blessing, Sportacus. I will be honored to be your father-in-law," Milford smiled at the hero.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Mr. Meanswell!" Sportacus hugged him way to tight.

"Um, am I disturbing something?" Maddie asked as she came out of the tent, seeing her boyfriend hugging her father.

"No, nothing," Sportacus released Milford from his embrace, and Milford let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **A/N: YAY I'M BACK. I had a huge writing block, but I think I managed to get over it now. Also, I love to write parts about Milford being embarrassed by SportaMaddie's relationship. It's so cute! And yay! Sportacus will propose to Maddie! And of course, Stephanie will try to ruin it. But until then, she'll just keep ruin their relationship in other ways... you can suggest in the reviews or PM me ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, it has been a VERY long time, isn't it? Hope to get inspiration like this more often for the rest of my stories...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Three days later, and the gang went back to town. Milford got back to his office, Sportacus back to his savings, and Stephanie started to work on her new plan to separate between Sportacus and Maddie with the help of her friends.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan:

Step one – make them think the other bailed on their date. For Maddie – a romantic dinner, which Sportacus won't show up to. For Sportacus – a hike and a picnic, which Maddie won't show up to. Stingy and I will fake the letters since we know how to copy Maddie's and Sportacus's handwriting.

Step two – Delete Maddie's voice from the airship's voice command. Obviously, Pixel, you'll be in charge for this, and the goal here is to think that the other doesn't care or like them anymore.

Step three, which is the final step – Make them break up with other through letters. Again, Stingy and I will be in charge.

So, is everything understood?"

Everybody nodded, except for Ziggy, who was looking around trying to understand why they all agreed.

"Great! How about we'll start tomorrow?" Stephanie suggested. Everyone agreed except for Ziggy.

"But wait, Stephanie. Don't you think you're taking it a little bit too far? Does all this really necessary? Do you really need to hurt both of them that much?" he asked the pink girl.

"What do you mean, Ziggy?" Stephanie seriously asked him.

"I mean that... This is your cousin, your relative who really, really loves you! And this is Sportacus, your, our best friend and the town hero! He helped Maddie out of her depression, and ever since they started dating, everyone in town said that he became happier, if that's even possible. So, just think about it, Stephanie... Because what you're going to do will might ruin their lives," he told her.

"I guess you're right..." she sighed. "But that's my purpose! You see, all my life everyone around me were talking about how great singer she is, how beautiful she looks and now she even got Sportacus! But no more! I ruined her concert for the president, and now I'm going to take Sportacus away from her," she claimed.

"Well, okay then. Do whatever you want. I'm not taking part in this madness!" Ziggy said and left Pixel's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sportacus and Maddie had a great time playing basketball in the court.

"We had such a great camping. I really wanna do it again soon," she said.

"Well, how about we'll go again next week, just the two of us?" he asked.

"Sounds like an idea," she smiled and throw the ball at him.

"Great, so we set then!" he said as he shoot a hoop.

"How about a little break now? I could really use it," Maddie panted and the two went to the nearest bench where they left their water bottles.

"Say, do you think that this year you'll get to sing here in the 4th of July?" He asked her as she sat down.

"I don't know, whatever my dad will decide. Although I wish I will, that way, when he gives me the sign, I could sing a romantic song while he will propose to Bessie," she smiled and continued drinking from her bottle.

"Aww, sounds like a very good idea! Why won't you suggest him that?" Sportacus said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Stephanie's plan came into action. Stephanie put up a ladder outside of Maddie's window for Stingy, so he could throw the paper airplane into her room. Maddie was right back from the bathroom, after brushing her teeth. She found the paper airplane on her bed with Sportacus' name on it. Of course, even without it she would know from who it is. I mean, who else sends letters like this?

She unfolded it and began to read:

" _My dear Maddie,_

 _I invite you tonight to the Lazy Park_

 _for a special dinner._

 _Hope to see you there at 7:30PM exactly!_

 _With love,_

 _Sportacus_ "

Lola smiled to herself as she went to eat breakfast with her family.

"Good morning, Maddie! You look very happy today. Is it something to do with Sportacus?" her father asked.

"Of course! We're having a date tonight!" she showed him the letter from "him". Stephanie just smiled to herself as she ate her cereal.

"That's great, sweetie. Hope you'll have fun," Milford kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Thanks, dad! After breakfast I'll go and choose my outfit for tonight," she said and started to eat her breakfast. "Oh, that reminds me! Yesterday I was talking to Sportacus and I thought that _if_ I will perform on the 4th of July party, I could sing a romantic song while you will propose to Bessie," she "hinted". Stephanie, of course, got that hint, and rolled her eyes. Another performance by the big star Maddie Meanswell!

"Well, actually, that's not a bad idea at all. You got it, Madeline! You can start working on the set list, my dear," Milford said.

"Ohhh, thank you, thank you, thank you so much, dad!" she jumped on him.

"O-Okay, I get it, you're welcome! Now get off me, please," Milford asked.

"Oh, sorry!"

Once breakfast was over, Maddie went back to her room to choose an outfit for tonight, while Stephanie went to the phone and called Stingy.

"Stingy, hi, it's Stephanie!" she said. "Everything works according to the plan. Tell Pixel and Trixie to set the table and the lights around 6:30PM, and I'll come over around the same time to your place and we'll start cooking. Yes, of course it has to be at _your_ house, Stingy! Because otherwise she will find out!" she said and hung up the phone. She then grabbed a banana and went outside to meet her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maddie was making a mess in her room. She couldn't decide what to wear for tonight! Sportacus said in his letter that it's going to be a special dinner. Why was it so special? She didn't know. So she had to be prepared for anything! Eventually she chose a white simple top and a hot pink, layered skirt. She lied them neatly on her bed as she chose her accessories for tonight as well. She picked out from her jewelry box a necklace with a blue gem as a pedant. She received this from Sportacus for her last birthday. She put it with her chosen outfit on the bed and went outside to play with the kids.

* * *

In the playground, she found the kids playing with some jumping ropes and decided to join in. She picked a rope from the floor and started jumping with them.

"Hi, guys!" she greeted them.

"Oh, hello, Maddie!" the kids greeted her back and giggled, except for Ziggy, who just rolled his eyes.

"Um, what's so funny?" Maddie asked and they all stopped at once.

"What? We didn't laugh," Stephanie innocently said. Maddie just looked at her suspiciously but let it go.

"So, is there anything else fun you're planning on doing today?" Maddie asked as she stopped jumping.

"Well, we have baseball game planned, with Sportacus. But don't worry, we'll bring him back just in time for your date," Stephanie fake-laughed, and so did the other kids.

"Well, you better!" Maddie laughed as well, then left to the ice cream shop to get refreshed. All Stephanie did was to smile evilly as Maddie left.

* * *

The evening came, and the kids were getting Maddie's "date" ready at the park. Pixel set up lights all around the park to make it look romantic, while Trixie set up the chairs and the table. Stingy and Stephanie arrived after them with the food they made at Stingy's house earlier.

"Great, so everything is set! I can't wait for her to come home after a while crying that her precious, little Sportacus bailed on her!" Stephanie said with excitement.

She went home, pretending she was spending the afternoon with her friends and not plotting against her own cousin, as Milford greeted her.

"Ah, hello, Stephanie! How was it with your friends?" he asked from his couch, as he was reading his newspaper.

"It was fun. Is Maddie around?" she innocently asked him.

"Oh, yes, she's in her room, getting ready for her date with Sportacus," he smiled, as if he were very proud of her dating the town's hero.

"Well, what do you think?" Maddie came out with the outfit she chose in the morning and she looked stunning.

"Oh, you look wonderful, dear! I'm sure Sportacus will think so too," Milford said.

"Yeah, definitely, you're gorgeous!" Stephanie agreed.

"Okay, then I'll be going then. I don't want him to wait!" Maddie said and went out to the park.

After 3 hours of not showing up, Maddie gave up! How could he not show up? His airship was still in town, and she doesn't hear anyone here crying for help. Maybe he forgot? Maybe he regretted he asked her out for tonight? Or in general?

Disappointed, she returned home. She slowly opened the door, only finding her uncle in the same position as she left, but now watching TV instead of reading the paper.

"Oh, Madeline, you're back! So, how was your date?" he asked as he muted the TV so he could hear her.

"He didn't come," she said, finally raising her head.

"What?" Milford asked in disbelief.

"Yes. He didn't show up for our date. I don't know why. I think that maybe he regretted..." Maddie said but Milford stood up and stroked her head and face.

"No. Don't even think about it. You've been together for almost 3 years, and he even told me himself how much he loves you. Now, if you want me to talk to him about it, just tell me and I'll-" Milford said but Maddie laughed and said, "No need to worry, dad. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow and we will sort things out."

"Okay, sweetie, if that's what you want," he chuckled and she giggled as well. "Well, goodnight, dear," he kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, dad," she smiled and the two went to their bedrooms to sleep.


End file.
